


Peace and Harmony

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Peace and Harmony

Title: Peace and Harmony  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's challenge: #55: Harmony and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s Special Valentine's Day Challenge [prompt 3](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/?action=view&current=800px-Wedding_rings.jpg)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: No warnings.

  
~

Peace and Harmony

~

“So romantic!” Hermione sobbed into her lace handkerchief.

Ron snorted, but when the vows began, even he had to admit it was touching.

“--long life together, filled with peace and harmony,” the priest said, handing the couple two simple gold bands. Tears welling in his eyes, Ron grabbed Hermione’s hanky, dabbing discreetly at his eyes.

He thought he’d escaped perusal until he congratulated the grooms.

“Saw you weeping, Weasley,” Draco whispered as he shook Ron’s hand. “How... sweet.”

“Merely tears of laughter,” Ron blustered.

Draco sniggered. “Naturally.”

Harry overheard. “You cried? Draco, too!”

“Potter!”

Ron grinned. So much for harmony.

~

**EDIT:** See [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/)'s continuation of this drabble [HERE](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/340916.html?thread=2901940#t2901940)

* * *


End file.
